A Teenagers love ! the new begining
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: what will life bring to a teenager who doesn't know when to quit ? maybe she will find the person that will change her life forever ... but you will have to read to find out bleach characters and a oc of mine
1. the new begining

A Teenager's Love info

Your name : Ayumi Akyo

Your 15 years old . You have red hear , green eyes and 4'7'' in height . You live in Japan , in Tokyo , with your foster family . Your natural parents died in a plane crash 10 years ago . You had no living relatives so the police send you to adoption . You were adopted when you were 6 and moved to Tokyo .

Your parents are nice people who love you and you love them for that . They gaved you everything your heart wanted , because they couldn't have a kid . You have a dog named Kirara , a white big dog very friendly . She was your first friend and you love her very much . You are the best kid ever . You are the most beautiful girl in the school and the most intelligent too. You have the best grades and every teacher is proud to have you in the class . Every boy wants to be with you , but you refuse them because you don't want a boyfriend . You never felt in love before , but it is about to happen .

You are calm , quiet and reserved , but you can be very hyper sometimes when you get very happy . You are a caring person and you love animals . You are sometimes moody and you can get angry or sad over nothing , but after the storm there is always sunshine , right ? When you smile everything gets brighter . You glow . In other words : you are an awesome and cool person, very funny and caring , but you are not cocky .


	2. first friend , then lover

A Teenager's Love 1

You were sitting in your bench looking out the window and singing a little song . The teacher asked you a question and you , of course , tolled it perfectly .All the boys in the class were watching you and after you tolled the teacher what she wanted to hear , they smiled at you . You smiled back and looked at your notebook . It had many pictures with animals on it and drawings of yours . It was the best notebook you ever had .

' I want to go home and fast ! There is something very strange in the class , something bad is going to happen to me and I just know it ! I can sense it! ' you thought .

Just then the classroom door opened and a boy with black hear and black eyes entered . He was very handsome and tall compared to you .You looked at him curios of who he was . You eyes met and you blushed , making him smirk .

" Class , this is Kiba Hanato , the newest student we have ! Kiba meet your new class ! " the teacher said smiling at him .

"Ohayo ! " Kiba said , his eyes having no emotion .

" Kiba-kun , please take a sit were ever you want ! " the teacher said again pointing to the class.

" Ok! Arigato ! " he said .

You just looked at him and how cocky he was . You looked in the class to see the girls laughing a little and all red , and the boys giving death glares . It front of you was your best friend Hana Hiasho , who was sleeping . You looked at her and whispered :

" Hey , Hana ! Way are allthe boys and girls acting so weird , when the new guy entered the class ?"

" Well , the boys think that the new guy is a threat to them , being so handsome and all , and the girls are just trying to get his attention ! " Hana said looking at Kiba . "He is bad news to me ! Be careful Ayumi ! " she added looking at you for a moment and going back to sleep . You smiled looking at her .

You liked her because she was funny , smart and sometimes over-protective . Hana was 15 and a half , a bit bigger than you , and that made you her little sister . Hana has long blond hear and black eyes . She is quick-tempered and sometimes can be very aggressive . She protects you from all the boys ( your fans) and from all the angry girls who hate you because you are so beautiful and all the boys like you . Hana is a bit taller than you and can easily beat all the girl .

You looked on your right only to see Kiba sitting next to you and saying to the teacher :

" I want to sit next to her , if you don't mind ! "

" No I don't ! " the teacher said smiling . " Because she is the best student hear , she will show you the hole school after class ! Ok? "

" Ok! I don't mind , but dose she mind? I will take some of her free time , and if she has to do something , I don't mind going with another girl or boy ! " he said looking at you .

" I don't mind ! It will be my pleasure ! " you said looking at the teacher .

' Damn it ! I am stuck with him for a wail ! Hope mom will not get angry at me if I will show up at night home?! ' you thought .

When you turned you eyes from Kiba to the class you sow death glares pointed at you and Kiba . The boys were looking very mad at something and so did the girls . You didn't care so much but the thing was that the new guy just took you time away and you wont get anything from this .

" Hey ! I'm Kiba Hanato ! What's your name ? " he asked you looking deep into your eyes .

"I am Ayumi Akito ! Nice to meet you ! " you said smiling .

" So,… you are going to show me the hole school and the other things ? " he asked looking at your notebook .

"Yes I am! " you said wishing that you were home . You didn't like this guy so much . Maybe Hana was right .

" Well , you better get started ! The class is over !" he said with a smirk and getting up.

You looked at the clock . He was right . You woke Hana up and you took off . You showed him the hole school but he didn't seemed pleased . You asked him what was wrong .

" Well besides all the girls that are following me and all the boys that are following you , nothing ! " he said with a bit of anger in his voice .

FEW WICKS PASS

" Way are they always following us ? I did nothing wrong and neither did you ! " you said looking at Hana .

" You know the answer to that question ! " Hana said looking at Kiba .

You were now friends with Kiba . He was a nice guy , for you , but Hana still didn't like him . She didn't like anybody , besides your 2 other friends . You didn't say nothing .

" Lets make a run for it ! Ayumi , show him the last place you didn't show ! The special place ! Nobody will find you there and you can relax a bit ! " Hana said smirking .

"Ok ! Kiba-kun , come on ! " you said laughing .

You grabbed Kiba's arm and you started to run . He followed you and after 15 min of hiding and running you finally got to your special place : the roof top . Nobody followed you there , because you were a very good runner .

You stopped and took a deep breath and looked at Kiba . He was barely breathing . You started to laugh and he joined . After this you took a sit on the chair you found there and you looked at Kiba . He looked at you with his eyes sparkling and with a big smile .

" What's so funny ?" you asked .

" Well , when I first sow you , I thought that you were just like the other girls I met ! But your not and I feel attracted to you ! plus you are very beautiful ! The most beautiful girl my eyes rested on! " he said a little blushing .

You smiled . "Well not all people are what they seem to be at first ! I thought you were cocky , but you are not! I actually like you ! " you said.

"Well, good for me ! I just got a plus from the most beautiful girl I sow ! " he said laughing . " So… what are we going to do now ? "

"We will wait for Hana's signal !" you said getting up and looking at him . From your P.O.V. he was very handsome . You new discovery was that he was 5'4'' . You stopped staring at him and looked in the nearest tree for Hana . When you finally found it , there was nobody in it. You stayed in that position till you felt a hand resting on your shoulder.

" You should sit down ! I think that you are a little more tired that I am ! " Kiba said , making you look at him .

"No , Thanks! " you smiled . "You should stay !"

" You stay first and I will sit down , next to you ! " he insisted .

"No ! You sit down on the chair and I will stand ! " you said getting a little tired of this conversation .

" I think that we should both stay on that damn chair , or we will never finish this ! " Kiba said . He grabbed your waist and pulled you next to him . He sat down on the chair with you on his knees . You blushed 3 shades of red . You barely knew him and you were sitting on his lap already . But , after a wail , you got to the conclusion that this was better that standing up .

" This is much better ! " you said .

" Yes ! I know!" he said , resting his head on your shoulder .

After a wail , you asked him if you shouldn't head to class . He said that this was a good idea and got up . He grabbed your waist and picked you up and holed you close to him .

" Can you put me down now? " you asked blushing .

" Only if you will go out with me after school ! " Kiba said looking very serious .

" But this is a little wrong ! I don't know what to say ! " you said looking at him and wishing that this conversation will end soon .

" Do you believe in love at first sight ?" Kiba asked putting you down and looking at the sky for a moment .

"Yes, sometimes ! But I never felt in love before and I am afraid that I will get hurt ! " you said looking up at him blushing .

" I just did ! I felt in love ! With you ! You are the first person , and I meen girl , that I actually talk to without getting mad or sick of the discussion . You have something that the other girls don't have . Sometimes I feel like I'm floating when I am near you , like that cloud over there ! " and he pointed to a beautiful cloud above you . " You are like the summer wind and you make me calm ! I know that I just met you but I feel like I know you my hole life! " he ended taking you chin with his hand , and making you look at him.

" Some things are hard to reach ! If you would know that you wouldn't have asked me that silly question ! If you knew what sacrifices it takes to do some things ….! " you whispered without knowing that he could hear you . " Maybe it's my fault ! I give you the wrong idea ! I like you Kiba ,but I don't know if I should do this . I like you a as a friend , not like a boy-friend ! Or maybe I understood my feeling wrong ! I don't know ! " you said still whispering . Kiba heard every word you said . He didn't understood you completely but he could feel that his question affected you more that usual . You were crying inside ,and you thought about your parents and how much they loved you .

"Ayumi , what's wrong ? Did I upset you ? " he said looking a bit sad .

" No ! You did nothing wrong ! A very bad thing happened when I was young , and it came to my mind …. but that is another story , and you don't need to hear that ! " you said smiling and taking his hand into yours .

"Ok! " he said getting a little curious but not saying anything . " So what do you say about going out with me ? " he asked again with a grin on his face .

"Ok ! Ok ! I will go out with you ! Are you happy now ? " you said smirking .

" I have the most beautiful girl in school as a date and you ask me if I am happy ?! " he said hugging you . You just smiled at him and gave him a peek on the cheek .


	3. the new powers , the god in becoming

"..." - you speack with your friends  
'...' - your thoughts  
... - Ay's thoughts

RECAP  
The new kid Kiba asked you out and you accepted . You didnt know him very well but something at him just attracted you . When you first sow him you liked him . He was a bad-boy type but you didnt care so much . Hana didnt trust him very much and you didnt know way . He was more then a friend to you , but the other girls at school could not accept that . That was another problem and you didnt thought about that .  
END RECAP

Your heart started beating very fast when he took your hand and went of the roof . All the girls just stared at you , but they didnt do nothing because the teachers were there and they were afraid . Hana smirked seeing you very red and happy , but that smirk soon faded away when she so that Kiba was the one whom you were holding hands with . She just forced a smile and looked at you .  
" What are you up to ? Were are you going ? "she asked but something in her already answered that . She couldnt believe that her best-friend was going out with that punk . He was bad news and you knew that . 'Way didnt she listen to me ? What is she up to? This boy. I dodnt like him very much ! ' Hana thought .  
" We are going out after school . Were ? .. Well that is a secret !" Kiba said smirking at Hana . You were so happy at the moment that you werent paying attention at what those 2 were saying . You looked out-side and you sow someone looking at you . You turned you head for a sec and the mystery person or thing disappeared for your vision . It was a little strange because it looked like a human , but with cat ears .  
' What was that thing ? Did I see wrong or . ? Maybe I am tired ! I need to go home !' you thought .  
" Ayumi , are you ok ?" Hana asked looking very worried at you . You just stared at her and smiled .  
" I'm ok , Hana ! Dont worry ! I got lost in thoughts ! " you said .  
After this conversation you 3 went to class . You sat there and answered at every question you teacher put getting a very good mark . You look at the window from time to time . You didnt sow that figure again but something tolled you that it was coming for you . Not in the wrong way , in the good way . It was coming to change your life , but this was only your thoughts .  
After the school Kiba went with you at the film were you cuddled in his arms , and a walk in the park were he kissed you . He went with you home and hugged you before he left . After this quick date , you barely slept thinking about everything and nothing at the same time .

FF  
The next morning you woke  
up when your alarm clock started beep-ing . You went in the bathroom and washed your self .  
" Ayumi , come on ! You are going to bee late ! " you mother said , knocking at your door .  
" I am coming ! Just wait a sec !" you said .  
You got out of the bath room and dressed in your school outfit . You were looking very beautiful and you liked it . You tied you hair in a ponytail and attached a very beautiful ribbon to it . You looked in the mirror and you smiled .  
" Come on , honey ! Come down already !" your mother yelled from the kitchen-door at you .  
" I am coming mom ! Sorry it took so long ! I couldnt find a ribbon for my hair !" you said entering the kitchen . You took a piece of bread and eat it like its no tomorrow .  
" You are very pretty ! I heard that you have a new student in your class ! What is his name ...!" she said thinking very deep and looking in the fridge for some ham to give it to you .  
" His name is Kiba Hanato ! He has black short hair and black eyes ! He is the most handsome boy in the school and he is also smart and a great player , and I mean at sports ! And ... And ... ! " you said but stopping seeing your mother smiling . You blushed and looked away . You were speaking so fast that your mother understood that you liked this boy .  
" You like him , dont you ?" your mother said smirking . You could see that she was happy for you and you loved her even more ." Ayumi , please promise me that you will be careful , OK ? " she said again .  
" Ok mom ! I will ! Promise ! " you said giggling .  
Just then the door bell ranged and you got up to see who it was . When you opened the door you sow Hana and , behind her , Kiba looking very .. angry at something or someone .  
" Ohayo !" Hana said smirking . " I found this lover-boy standing at your door for half-an-hour ,now! He was walking up and down , from your door to the gate of your house but not knocking .!" she added pointing at Kiba who blushed and gave her a death glare .  
" Ok ! Well lest get going ! " he said , still red , but a little unhappy that Hana found him doing that .  
" Wait a sec !" you said . You rushed up to your room and took your bag . You went back to the kitchen and gave your mother a kiss and a 'good-bye ! ' and rushed at the door .  
Kiba immediately took your hand and started walking very fast . You looked a little puzzled , but you were happy . You looked at Hana once and sow that she was mad over something but you didnt have time to see it good because Kiba made a very big step and you had to run a little . You turned your head again and sow that the look you sow earlier was gone . Maybe you imagined it .  
You got very fast at school , and as usual , every boy looked at you amazed at your beauty . Kiba put one of his hands around your waist and slowed down , walking very close to you .  
" I will protect you from those guys ! Please dont leave me !" he said in a sad tone .  
" I will not ! " you said making him blush because he felt you warm breath on his neck . You looked at him smiling , but something in you said that you made a big mistake saying that . There was something wrong at the way he said that , as if he automatically knew when to say it . That thought disappeared when he gave you a quick peek on the cheek , thanking you for your promise.  
You were falling for him . The old story with 'Love at first sight !' was true . You didnt wanted to admit it but you liked him very much . You wanted to ask him what dose he think of you if he likes you or not , but you didnt have the courage . Still , something was bothering you . You felt that he wasnt that good . He had something very strange . All the girls liked him , but that wasnt the matter . You felt that he was lying you and you couldnt forgive that . Those thoughts against him . You heard them but you couldnt believe them . You stop listening to your mind and started listening to your heart . That was a bad thing to do in this situation .  
" Hey , Ayumi ! We should go to the gym and fast ! " you heard a voice who woke you up from your day-dreaming . Hana said those things just to snap you out .  
" You are right ,Hana ! Kiba-kun , Hana-chan ! Lest go ! " you said smiling at them .They followed you to the gym .  
You got to your locker with Hana and Kiba . Kiba looked a little worried about something and you asked him what was wrong . After a wail , Kiba looked at you and after that at Hana .  
" Well , as I sow on the way hear , every boy and every girl are mad ! I have a bad feeling about today . Something very bad is going to happen ! " he said looking back at you after he stared at Hana .  
" You shouldnt be worried ! ... We better get to the gym and fast ! " you said looking at the clock .  
You and you friends ran as fast as you could to the gym . Kiba went to the boys group and left you 2 girls to go to the girls group . You sow that the girls very mad and you looked at the boys to see that they took a fighting position . You couldnt hear what they were saying but you knew that this was a bad thing .

KIBA POV  
You ( Kiba) sow that all the boys surrounded you and took a fighting position . You didnt know what was happening but you tried to look at Ayumi when a big guy posted himself in front of you . You(Kiba) didnt wanted to fight so you were emotionless when he started to speck .  
" If you touch Ayumi one more time I promise you that you will suffer . "   
" She is my girl-friend ! What is your problem anyway ? She doesnt belong to you or your friends! You cant tell me what to do ! Its none of your business what I do with Ayumi ! " you said being very calm .  
The guy got mad and grabbed you ( Kiba) by the collar . He looked in your eyes giving you a death glare . You didnt look at him . Instated of that you looked over at the girls . Your (Kibas ) eyes opened very big because all the girl were around Ayumi . You tried to get loose but you couldnt . The guys sow what was happening but they were to busy with you so they didnt go to help Ayumi .

Ayumi ( YOU) POV  
You looked at the guys talking to Kiba . He had that emotionless look on his face . You tried to go to him but all the girls made a circle around you . Hana was holed back by 5 or 6 girls so that she couldnt help you . You looked at her and then at the tall girl that posted her self in front of you .  
" You better stay away from Kiba ! In fact you better stay away from all the guys ! They are not yours ! If you touch or say anything to them we will kick your $$ !!! " she threatened you . "She cant protect you from all of us and if she tries that you will get seriously injured !" she added .  
You took a beep breath and looked at Hana asking your self what was happening . You were very calm and didnt wanted to fight . Because of that calmness the tall girl got mad . She thought that you were mocking her . She punched you in the stomach . You lost your balance and landed on the flour .Hana got mad so she tried to ditch the girls that were holding her , but with no success . You got up and sow that Kiba was trying to get to you but with no success . You looked at the tall girl and said :  
" Its not my fault that the other boys like me ! I dont what that ! Kiba and the other are not your property ! The like whom ever they like ! "  
" I dont care about that ! " she said and punched you again in the stomach but this time you flew a little and you didnt get up . You sow that Kiba was trying again to live but they punched him as well .  
' what in the name of God is happening hear ? Way are this people acting this way? I didnt do anything wrong to them and neither did Kiba ! ' you thought .  
" Hey guys ! Leave him alone ! If you have a problem say it to me ! " you yelled , wail you picket yourself of the ground . Some blood came out of your mouth . You looked back at Hana who had a very worried look on her face seeing the blood .  
You sow someone rushing to you . He sow the seen . It was one of your closest friend Juri Hikary . He has a brother named Jan . Juri is older than you with one year and Jan is your age . They both are taller than you are , Juri has 5'7'' and Jan has 5'4''. They have short spiky blond hair and blue eyes . Juris eyes are darker that Jans and you like them . They usually wear jeans and T-shirts . Juri wears a black with white T-shirt and Jan wears a green with yellow T-shirt . You are friend with them since you moved to Tokyo . They are both funny and calm . They always make you laugh . They are one of the boys that are wanted by all the girls , because they are very handsome . Juri even has his one fan-club , but he doesnt like it . He doenst have a girl-friend and he doesnt need one . The same story with Jan only he hasnt got a fan-club .  
Juri got Hana from the girls that were holding her and rushed to you . The girl all started to look a little puzzled because he came so fast to help you . He gave a death glare at the girl who punched you and then looked at you .  
" Juri , what are you doing hear ?! " you asked a little confused , wail Juri brushed the dust of you clothes . Hana looked at you and then she looked at the tall girl ready to charge . The girl got scared and backed away . Juri stopped Hana from attacking .  
" I was passing by and I sow what was happening . I was a little shocked when I sow what this guys were doing to you and me and Jan decided that we should help you and your ... boy-friend ! " Juri said forcing a smile . You could see that he wasnt happy but you didnt know way .  
" But , Kiba is not my boy-friend ! He didnt ask me ! " you said and looked at Juri . It seemed that the new thing that he found out made him very happy . You smiled and Juri just took the blood of you bottom lip . He was so sweet to you !  
' What is going on hear ? Way are this things happening any way ? ' you asked yourself .  
" Dont just stand there ?! Come on ! " a familiar voice ranged in you ear and the echoed in you head making you to snap out of it . " Jan and Kiba are sitting next to the teacher . Jan is telling him about was happened ! Come on they are waiting for us ! " Juri and Hana said at the same time .  
" Ok! Ok! Im coming ! Dont be so ... ah! " you said rolling your eyes and running after Juri and Hana .  
" Ayumi are you ok ? " Jan and Kiba asked together .  
" Yes ! I am fine ! Way are you so worried about any way ! " you said putting a fake smile and wishing that all of this will go away and you could be alone .  
" We were worried ! We care about you , you know ? " all of your friends said at the same time .  
You thanked Jan and Juri for theyre help and tolled to teacher that you wanted to rest a bit . He said yes , you were his best student after all , and because he sow what happened with the boys and the girls . You could see that he was mad at them , but you didnt wanted to say anything . You baud in front of him and got out of the gym . You got to the nearest tree and rested there . You hugged your knees . You were very said and thought about what your mother said to you when you were 4 just to make you happy again because the other kids teased you .

FLASH BACK  
you were coming home crying because the other kids made fun of you . Your mother sow you crying and asked you what was wrong .  
" the other kids ...said that am ugly and that... I dont know how to ... play ! " you said between sobs .  
" dont cry! You are the most beautiful little girl that I sow in my life ! the other kids are jealous of you ! I know that you are a great child ! you can ask others too ! " she said smiling at you .  
" thank you , mommy ! " you said hugging her .  
she smiled and hugged you back . she was right and you loved her so much .  
END FLASH-BACK 

You looked at the sky and started thinking about dragons ,and fairies and giants and other mythical creatures from all the books you ever read . Just when you got up to go back to the gym a black cat jumped in front of you . You got a little scared . The cat looked at you and you looked back at her . You tried to continue the journey to the gym but the cat stopped you . After a wail she jumped on your shoulders . You got freaked out by that cat .  
'I wonder that she wants from me ?' you asked yourself .  
Nothing really ! you heard a voice in your head . Now you were really scared .  
' Who said that ? 'you asked again .  
Just me ! And I mean the cat ! you heard again . You looked terrified on your shoulder to see the cat smirking at you .  
' What in the name of God are you ? Wait I dont care ... just get away from me ! ' you thought , yelling in your mind .  
Dont be scared of me , princess ! I mean you no harm ! Believe me ! I want to talk to you ! the cat said .  
' Way can I hear your thoughts ? And how can you hear mine ? ' you said calming down a little . This cat wasnt from Earth and that was for shore . You didnt get freaked out again because the voice in your head was calm and warm and you got a little relaxed .  
I tolled you not to be scared of me ! AND STOP YELLING ! You are giving me a headache ! the cat said .  
' Sorry! I wonder how you would react if a cat suddenly starts talking to you ! ' you said sarcastically .  
Ok! I understand ! I was send by the Gods to tell you that you have a huge power and you have to train to control it ! I will be your guide ! well . I am going to train you to control that power ! You have to understand that you have to protect this world from demons and other things ! You are now the princess of the Fire , Water , Earth and Wind ! the cat said . You were confused . Way you and way now ?  
' But way me ? ' you asked . You took the cat of your shoulder and putt it on the ground . You sat next to her and looked at her .  
You were the one They choused ! the cat said .  
This was very weird . A cat will train you and you have this awesome power that you will use to protect the Earth . You are know a princess and you can talk to animals . You were getting very dizzy . The Gods choused you to have that power , but way ?  
' So you know what my name is , or do I have to tell you my hole life story ? ' you asked and you were very calm . You didnt know what to think of this story but the cat seemed very serious and you got to the conclusion that you have to keep your calm .  
I know who you are and I know everything about you ! the cat said jumping on your lap and looking at you .  
' So... what is your name ? ' you asked picking up the cat and looking very closely .  
My name is Ay and is you didnt notice it I am a boy ! As I said earlier , I will be the one who will train you , princess ! I was the best warrior a 100 years ago and know I am one of the protectors of the Earth ! I am a guiding spirit for you ! he said smiling.  
' But how dose a cat suppose to train me ? I am a human right ? ' you asked thinking that maybe you werent a human anymore .  
You are still a human ,and you will have to wait till you see how I will train you ! he said .  
' But were do I suppose to cheap you ? ' you asked .  
At your place ! I know you have a dog but I dont know if he likes cats or not ! Ay said .  
' Well , my parents love cats and dogs and if I know Kirara as well as I think I do then she will like you ! ' you said smiling.  
You looked at Ay very closely . He was a small cat with back fur . He had big ears and a long tale just like normal cats have . He also had big blue eyes , the kind eyes you love . The only thing that was different at him was a half moon on his forehead . It was very beautiful . You just couldnt resist not to touch it . You smiled and when you touched it felt so warm and soft .  
You like it ? Ay asked a little amused .  
' Yes ! I love it ! ' you said smiling very warm at the little cat . ' But any way ... How are you going to train me ? ' you asked again .  
You just wait a little ! he said in a mysterious tone .  
' Ok ! ' you said , wail your mind was filled by curiosity .  
You took Ay and went to your locker . Your life was changing but how ? Into good or in bad ?

YOU WILL FING OUT NEXT TIME IN A TEENAGERS LOVE !


	4. love was so closeway didnt you see

**this story is purely fan-made...i know that you want ichigo to apire in this one , but you will have too wait another one ...sorry**

* * *

RECAP  
After your fight with the girls at your school for the boys , well... mostly for one boy , you met a cat named Ay . The strange thing was that this cat could talk and that he tolled you that you were a princess and you had special powers . You had to save the world and things like that . At first you didnt understand this new things that you were filling . It was strange .  
Bizarre , i know (me : i have to change something ... but what !) . All this things were real and you had to accept it . Your normal teenager life was about to change !!!! (me : DUM DUM DUM DUM!!!!!...)

END RECAP

* * *

THE STORY STARTS!!!!

You got to your locker and took out a red ribbon for Ay . You looked a minute at the ribbon and after that at Ay .  
' Hear ... This will help you! the girls hear are a bit crazy ... so ... this will protect you from any harm ! plus you look cute with it on !' you said and smiled looking at Ay .(me: this is how Ay looked !  
its a bit scary , but Ay isnt a normal cat after all )  
Ok! i am fine with this! but what about your friends? will you tell them about me ? or about the princess thing? he asked and you .  
' In a way! but this isnt the problem that i was thinking at !' you said and looked down with sadness in them .  
You were thinking about were should i stay? because that is a problem ! you still have classes and you didnt miss one! i know that this thing is important to you! he said . You looked at him . you knew that he was right and you thought about it for a min or so .  
'I got it !- you cheer in your mind- i know were you will stay till i finish classes!'  
Tell me princess! Ay said .  
' Well ...if you will keep silent you could stay in my backpack! my teachers dont like animals in the school and i dont blame them ! if you want to stay with me you have to promise that you wont make a sound !' you said and looked in his eyes .  
I promise! But you have to tell your 4 friend were did you found me ! are you sure that you can to this princess? he asked .  
'Yes! '  
ok , because hear they come ! he said pointing with his tale to the jim class door .  
You looked in that direction only to see that your friends were going to you . Hana was ok , but Kiba still had a red mark on his cheek . You smiled at them and they smiled back . Jan and Juri were a bit preoccupied about something , but you didnt knew about what so you didnt ask.  
" Hey , Ami! Are you ok? " your friends asked .  
" Ya! " you replied .  
"WOW!!! What a nice kitty! its adorable!" Juri said looking at Ay and smiling . He loved animals jut like you and Jan . You were happy that he liked the little cat . " Were did you found it ?" he asked , this time looking at you .  
" Well i found it near that tree-you said and pointed to a tree nearby , and continuing (SP?)- he was starving so i came hear to take my lunch and share it with him !" you said smiling .  
In the corner of your eye you sow a faint smile from Hana . You always did that . You could smile even after a that horrible thing that happened to you . She knew that you had that power . A power that could actually change lives . You could make people forget about the blackest thoughts that they have and they could smile again .  
"Hey ,Ami! Lets sit down and eat! I am starving too! " Hana said smiling again .  
You took your lunch and took a sit next to Kiba , behind the tree . You looked at him . He was looking down at something . You looked up at the beautiful blue sky . You give your lunch to Ay who ate it all in a mire sec .  
" Ami... your cat was really hungry!" Juri said a little puzzled .  
" Dont mind him! He is small but he had a huge appetite !" you said .  
Sorry!!! I forgot how sweet the food was! i will try and ate a little less! he said .  
'No problem!' you said in your mind .  
You stood there a sec and watched as Ay smelled Jans food . He was still hungry . You giggled a little but didnt say a word .  
"Ami... I am sorry for all the trouble i caused !" Kiba said . You looked at him with your eyes wide opened .  
"Its ok! It was about to happen any way!" you said .  
You looked up and started singing a song . Nobody could hear it , but Hana knew that you were singing "Once a pone a December" . This song was your mothers favorite song . She knew that because yu tolled her .  
You got up .  
"We should go to class! The classes are about to start!" you said looking at them .  
"What abut the cat? ... and whats hes name ?" Juri asked . You could see that he wanted to ask you that for a long time .  
"Well ... hes name is Ay! ... He is going to stay in my backpack !" you said . Nobody said anything .  
Hana got up very fast and grabbed your hand .  
"Lets go!" she said and drag you to the jim for you to change .  
Princess... can i tell you something about the 3 guys you are with? Ay asked .  
'Ya... sure ..! Tell me!'  
Well ... i think that the 2 blond boys like you . he said .  
'Jan and Juri? That is a little impossible !'you said smiling .  
It is very possible! ...i think that that guy ...Kiba is bad news!... The one you called Juri is right for you ! he said very serious . You shouldn't fell in love with Kiba! He will brake your heart !  
'I dont think so!...But time will tell me the truth!' you said .  
After you changed , you got you your class , were , as usual , you knew all the answers and you got good marks . But that wasnt all... Ay helped you with some of your questions , just for fun . You didnt like cheating , even thou this wasnt cheating ... TTTT  
The princess will always get help even if she doesnt want it ! Ay said .  
' I dont want help! Stop calling me Princess!!!! it bugs me!' you said in a angry tone .  
But how should I address you? Ay asked .  
'All my friends and family call me Ami or Ayumi! You can call me Ami if you like !' you said .  
Ok, prin... i mean Ami! Ay said .  
After the classes were finished you got your backpack and left with your friends home .  
Ami... I am working you to stay away from Kiba ! He is toying with your emotions! listen to me! Ay said .  
'I am listening to you ! but this is a bit hard for me to do!' you said .  
Before you knew it you got to your house . You got to your front door and stopped . You looked back and said good-bye to your friends . They all smiled at you and left .

You went in and said a loud ""HELLO!"" to your mother . Just then you heard a loud bang and a scream . You looked at the kitchen to see a big with dog coming to you . It was Kirara . In the back-ground you could hear your mother laughing . You smiled and petted Kirara on the head . She always did that when you got home from school . (me : this is you and Kirara , when you were 11 )

You went to the kitchen to see your mother on the floor with with flower on her and laughing . It seemed that Kirara was the one who caused this ! You smiled . You always loved to see your mother laughing .She had such a beautiful smile and laugh .  
You helped hr up and brushed some flower off her .  
" Hey , honey!!! How was school today?" she asked you .  
" Great mom! Did Kirara do this to you?" you asked , but you already knew the answer.  
" Ya!" she said still laughing . She petted Kirara on the head and looked at you .  
I am getting out of hear! i cant breath! Ay said before you could stop him .  
He popped out of your backpack and looked at your mother . She was shocked for a moment but then she started laughing again .Something was very amusing , but you didnt ask what .  
"Mom ... Can we keep him? He has no home ! pls!!!!!" you said making some puppy dog eyes .  
" He is cute!...Yes we can keep him ...but what about Kirara ?" she asked looking into your eyes .  
" She is still my best friend in the hole wide world! I will never , ever loose her! You know that i love her , dont you?" you said hugging Kirara . She licked your face and then started looking very curios at Ay .  
She is friendly .,and i mean the dog!... I like your mother! She is a very intelligent person! Ay said looking at your for a moment before jumping out of the backpack and on the floor to look at the big dog .  
'Thanks !' You said .  
" That is a very good answer , Ami! " your mother said .  
" I will take them out for a walk Do you mind?" You asked your mother .  
"It is getting dark! Are you sure you want to go?" she said .  
" Maybe i will ran into Jan or Juri ! You know they both have dogs!" you said taking Kiraras leash and leaving .  
" Ok! Just be careful!" your mother shouted .  
You took Ay and Kirara and went to the park . You walked slowly . You were thinking at all the possible things that may happen in tis world and if they really exist.  
You took a deep breath and when of a little faster . you pasted jan and Juris house and you notice that they were playing your favorite song : "Let it whip!" by SR-71 . That melody rocked . You started singing and dancing a little .  
"You should learn new moves !" you heard a voice behind you .  
"Dont tell me that you what to teach me !" you said smiling . You knew who it was so you didnt panic . You turned to see that Juri was behind you smiling , holding his 2 dogs . That sweet smile made your heart jump .  
(me: Just look at him is he sweet or what )

"where were you going little lady?" he asked .  
"To the park! Care to join ?"you said .  
"Dont mind if i do!" he said taking you hand and walking .  
Kirara started playing with Aya and Link , Juris dogs . Well... Aya was Jans dog . He was a light brown with intelligent eyes . He was biger that Kirara and they didnt play much . (me : hear is Aya with Jan CUTE!!!!Link on the other hand was just like Kirara , the only different was that he was brown with black and white .Kirara always played with him ! They were made for each other (me :hear is a pic with Link!

You talked with Juri a lot ! He was a very caring person and he understood you better than anyone . You got to the park and you sow that Kirara was nowhere to be fond . you started looking for her and after a min or so you found her . She was looking at someone on the bench . At first you couldnt see who it was , but after a moment Ay came to you and tolled you something but you couldnt hear was .**(NOTE: AY WAS WITH JURI)**  
Ami ... dont look there! you could hear , but just then the 2 persons moved and your heart broke into millions of peaces . The one o the bench was Kiba kissing another girl .(me : That no-good ,... just look xx )

" Ami, what is..." Juri said getting near you, but he stopped . He sow what you sow .  
You ran pass him and started crying . Juri ran after you . he stopped you and started speaking to you .  
"way me?...He said that he loved me !... was it just a lye ?" you whispered between sobs .  
" Dont worry...I will teach him a lesson that he will never forget!... But..." Juri said looking at you with sad eyes .  
He loves you! Dont push him away Ami! Ay said .  
"Ami...You still have me! I...love you!" he finally said .  
You stopped and looked at him . He smiled . Ay was right. he lined in and kissed you ! It was so sweet ! You kissed him again and again and you could hear Ay laughing somewhere in the background .  
(me : look at how sweet you are !!!!! )

You got home very happy . You forgot about Kiba! Ay was right. All the things that he tolled you were lies and you believed them , but not any more . You got a new boyfriend and you knew that this one was the right one .

Next time ! What powers will Ay show you and will you learn them? How powerful are you? What will the future holds for you an Juri?!  
PLEASE MESSAGE AND RATE ME!!!! i need to know! bye


End file.
